Domination
by Darugeon
Summary: Dominance is nothing more than a game of patience, strength, and ability. Total domination is the pride of conquering another in every which way possible. There's only so much you can do before you're completely owned by another. Contains PWP.


Spark looked around at the three males. The four of them were all staring at one another, each with a raging erection. Two Pikachu, an Umbreon, and a Zangoose, all horny and ready to tame the other.

Luxy purred silently. Nobody looked ready to bend over. Every one of them were more horny to give rather than to receive. It was only a matter of time until all hell would break loose for dominance. He knew he was the most submissive and weakest out of all four, considering his hatred for violence and strong will to support and help, he figured he should just bend over and present to them all, but his lust refused. His cock; his lust had more control over him than he did himself.

Clayton growled silently. The Umbreon had been wanting sex for a long time now and he was going to guarantee himself that he would get some. He wouldn't dare let another male bend him over with how needy he was. His shaft pulsed hard as a sign of his strong desire. He was ready to pounce at that very moment, just take someone down and go at him.

Phenos licked his lips. His lust was strong as the next male's there. The green and white furred Zangoose needed his cock inside of someone's rump, or even their mouth. He wasn't going to let someone mount him when he knew he needed the most—though all of them thought they needed it more than the others.

All four males continued to stare down one another, watching their every move, looking for any openings to 'attack' and claim their prize. At this rate, nobody was going to get anything.

Putting up the charade, Luxy stood forward and moved to the center, all eyes watching him, scanning his every last movement. He looked around at the three males, three cocks throbbing and dripping with precum. He couldn't help but blush hard at what he was about to do, but he knew that nobody would be satisfied at this rate.

Letting out a sigh to relax his nerves, he soon dropped down onto all fours, glancing back at the three males, tail lifted and plump ass swaying to and fro for the three horny 'mon. His shaft throbbed in their view as well as they watched the Pikachu seducing their already very horny minds.

All three of them almost rushed up to the chu, each wanting his rump for themselves. They then all came to a stop right behind Luxy.

"Okay… we have to work this out." Spark said. They all knew that all three of them couldn't just charge in and start fucking the poor dusty blue Pikachu's ass all at once. They would tear him apart! "So… somebody is going to take his ass, one of us will get his mouth and the other will… err… I dunno, double penetrate his mouth or ass or… do something with his paws or fur or… something."

"Alright then… we'll have to decide on this fairly. Who should get his ass the most?" Phenos asked, looking around at the other two.

"Well… if it'll make it easier, I can just take his mouth." Clayton suggested, the red ringed Umbreon move towards the front of the Pikachu. "Maybe you two can both take his rump?"

"That… could work." Spark thought for a moment. "Yeah… that can work. Good thinking, Clay." The Pikachu looked up at Phenos and smiled as the two of them moved up to the other male. Phenos slipped under Luxy, his length prodding the chu's tailhole, causing him to shudder and yip, blushing hard as Spark also prodded his bum. Both males purred lustfully, grinding against the defenseless blue male, his eyes close and opening his maw as he braced himself for what he knew would be a merciless gangbang.

Clayton purred as he thrust his cock into the Pikachu's mouth, murrling out as he felt the chu's lips wrap around his meat and start to suckle on him. Phenos and Spark easily pushed their way pass Luxy's anal pucker, both cocks entering his rump, stretching him out wide, his eyes widening and tearing up a bit as he held back a howl of pain and bits of pleasure. Both stopped with only their tips inside, letting their pre spurt into the blue Pikachu's rump to lubricate him before they eased the rest of their malehoods inside of Luxy's ass, both moaning deeply at the heat around their cocks.

Clay murrled deeply as his cock throbbed within the chu's mouth, pumping his hips easily, his cock sliding in and out of his maw, spurting warm pre inside of the warm muzzle. Luxy panted and shook, nibbling at Clayton's dick as he lapped up his salty sweet pre, blushing hard at the taste as the other two males hilted inside of him, feeling very full at the moment. He groaned and trembled, his anal walls squeezing on the two cocks stretching and filling him, his own member pulsing wildly and throbbing hard as he was claimed by the three very horny males.

"Mmmmmnn… f-fuck yeah… so tight…" Spark murred deeply, grinding against the other chu as he began to pull out of him. Phenos licked at Luxy's neck as he pulled out while Spark pumped back inside of him, his member throbbing hard, both spurting hot pre into the dominated chu. His eyes closed tightly as he bobbed his head on Clayton's meat, sucking him off harder, his walls convulsing harder around the other two as they began to thrust firmly in and out of him one cock always filling his ass while the other one left him.

"Aahhh… your mouth feels great…" Clay moaned out softly, his cock twitching as he thrusts faster into the Pikachu's muzzle, his eyes closing and tongue hanging from his maw. Luxy blushed even harder, shaking and whimpering at the pleasure coursing through his veins as he sucked at Clayton, his tongue twirling around the cock as he bobbed his head the best he could while being fucked harder and deeper by Spark and Phenos.

The Pikachu and Zangoose grunted in ecstasy as they rammed harder and faster into Luxy's body, rutting the Pikachu, precum oozing out of the male's ass. Luxy panted heavily around Clay's meat, his anal walls clamping on the two cocks ravaging him, milking them hard for all of their pre.

"Nnngh… that's it… squeeze us, babe…" Phenos kissed on Luxy's neck tenderly as their hips slammed harder into Luxy's pounding the male with an all new vigor, eyes shrouded with lust. Spark panted heavily into the other Pikachu's ear as he fucked him with all of his might and speed, pummeling away at the male as he felt himself beginning to near his orgasm.

"Ahhh… I'm getting close…" Spark grunted, his thrusts getting harder and losing its rhythm from the intense pleasure. Phenos was just the same, his cock throbbing and twitching, his climax approaching just as quickly as Spark's was.

"Y-You're not alone… I'm.. getting there t-too…~" Phenos panted heavily, murrling in ecstasy as his cock drooled even more warm preseed into Luxy's anal depths.

"F-fuuuck… I'm.. g-gonna cum too…" Clayton shook in ecstasy, his shaft throbbing harder as his knot began to kiss on Luxy's lips with every thrust, growling in bliss at the sensation. The three males began to rut away at the ragdoll of a Pikachu as they came closer and closer to their climaxes, shaking and moaning out loud.

Finally, all three slammed their lengths home and roared out together, each climaxing hard inside of them, their cocks bursting with hot, gooey seed, bodies trembling in ecstasy as they fed Luxy their cream. Luxy's eyes widened and he blushed violently as he was fed more cum than he's even taken in at once. His eyes shut tight moments after as he swallowed the seed being shot into his muzzle, panting and trembling at the heat feeling his body.

Eventually, the three pulled out of the male and began to spray their cum all over the chu's body, painting the dusty blue male a masterpiece of gooey white. Luxy blushed hard as he was made into their toy, his body shaking slightly from the heat filling him inside and out, his ass drooling with loads of seed. His own shaft was throbbing wildly, painfully, begging so badly for some attention of its own.

Clay, Spark, and Phenos all fell on their backs panting heavily in exhaustion and pure satisfaction, their cocks retreating to their sheaths as their lusts had went away. They felt happy with themselves and could rest right there. Or at least they thought they could until they heard a sorrowful whimper. All three of them looked up and frowned at the sight.

Luxy sat there, his cock throbbing hard, whimpering as he was coated in their cream. He had give up his body to them to satisfy their lusts, and even allowed them to make a large mess of his body. All three began to feel bad when they realized that they had completely forgotten about the poor chu's own needs.

Slowly, they all got up and went over to him, each male smiling warmly at him. They looked at one another and nodded before they began to lick all over Luxy's body, cleaning him of their mixture of hot seed. Luxy shivered and whined softly as he felt three different tongues brushing all over his body, licking him clean and matting his fur with their saliva. He couldn't help but blush at the feeling, but it only made his cock throbbing that much more.

A painful groan sounded from the dusty blue Pikachu as the three finished licking him clean and they then moved down to his shaft and all dragged their tongues along his meat. Luxy's eyes widened and his back arched as he whined out loud at the mix of three different textures of tongues dragging on his sensitive length. He bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood as intense pleasure washed down his body, the three males kissing, licking, and suckling all over his cock and balls, precum drooling heavily from his meat for all three to have and more to boot.

"N-Nyaaahhh!" Luxy whined out loud, his body trembling as his cock throbbed hard, approving of his reward for granting his body to the males. They all swapped places on where they licked and sucked at the male's cock, all three of them enjoying the minty flavor of the chu's thick, musky pre. Their tongues danced around Luxy's dick, occasionally sharing a kiss with one another with the male's cock caught in between their kissing.

Never had a blowjob felt this amazing before to the chu, and he wouldn't ask for this reward to go any other way. He panted heavily, blushing hard, sweat trickling down his form as he moaned in ecstasy, eyes shut tight and cock throbbing even more, thick, copious streams of hot precum drooling for all of the other males to feast on.

"O-Ohh Arceus… g-guys, I'm… I-I'm gonna…" Luxy shuddered and cried out loud, his body tingling as his orgasm approached rapidly. The pleasure and feeling of their tongues all over his cock was just far too much for him. Eventually, he ended up erupting and crying out loud at the sensation, his cock spraying large ribbons of hot, gooey seed all over the three male's faces, several strips landing on their backs or even their asses, paying them back for their own extra 'treatment' to his body. He howled out their names one after the other as they caught as much of his gushing cum as they could, drinking it up and begging for more, sucking all over his balls and dick, murrling at the heat of his cum washing over their backs.

Eventually, Luxy's climax came to an end and he sighed softly in exhaustion, collapsing on his back, panting heavily for air. The three male kept sucking at him for a little while after he stopped cumming, hoping to get more out of him, as well as making sure they treated him well for doing something so bold and brave as giving up his body to three very horny males all at once. The exhausted Pikachu gazed at the three males and gave a small chuckle before he passed out, his cock dribbling a small bit of seed before retreating to its sheath.

The three conscious males lapped up the cum and shared it amongst each other in a deep, lusty kiss, before they too fell asleep, wanting to regenerate their energy for a little more fun in the near future.

* * *

Luxy © Luxy Idenshi  
Phenos © Joshman14487  
Clayton © Clayton the Umbreon  
Spark © Spark Ashen


End file.
